


It’ll be Okay

by singlemom5evr



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: 3RACHA, 3racha is like a family 🥺, I’m very bored, M/M, Protectiveness, The rest of stray kids aren’t rly mentioned, just experimenting, might disband this after like 3 chapters 🗿🗿
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemom5evr/pseuds/singlemom5evr
Summary: 3racha are very protective to each other, but specifically jisung (bc he’s the baby of the group 🥺) and yeah, read the fic to find out their adventures together!Also Stray Kids do NOT belong to me, but you should totally check out their music :)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin/Han Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Aight, here we go, another fic. This time, I wanted to make a 3racha one because I love all their interactions together 🥺. They truly are bffs 😔. Anyways, I’ll probably upload a chapter tomorrow and yeah, bye lol.


	2. Childhood Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it’s when 3racha are children and they’re all childhood friends! 🥰. Also Chan is 7, Changbin is 5, and that makes Jisung 4 lmao

It was a warm summer day. Chan and Changbin had just finished racing on their scooters and were heading back to their shared neighborhood. That’s how they met anyways. Changbin had moved in and the Bang family decided to welcome the Seo family to dinner, and that’s how a new friendship between the 2 started. Chan was someone you could trust on, even from a young age. He was smart, he was easily the top of the class. He is also very athletic for a kid. He could run very fast and everyone wanted him on their team during gym. You could say the same for Changbin. He was equally as smart as Chan, but less on the athletic side. However, he was still considered strong for his age. “Hey Changbin!” Chan said. “What’s up?” Changbin replied. “Do you think your mom could let you sleep over at my place tonight?” Chan asked while dragging his scooter down the uneven pavement. “Hm, I’m not sure but I can definitely ask.” Changbin said enthusiastically.

They kept joking around and just talking about the rest of their plans for summer. They finally reached the neighborhood and the sun was just about to set. They kept walking and talking until they met a boy sitting on the stairs in front of what seems to be the boys house. “Look Chan! He looks about our age! Why don’t we say hi?” Changbin whispered not wanting to startle the boy. “Yeah sure! The sun hasn’t set yet anyways” Chan said. They started to walk over to the boy who was playing with chalk. The two of them stopped in front of the boy and had bright smiles on their faces. The boy finally looked up from his chalk drawing and Changbin immediately introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Changbin!! Nice to meet you!” He exclaimed. “Hey, I’m Chan. It’s also nice to meet you!” Chan said equally excited. “What’s your name?” Changbin asked. “It’s Jisung” the boy whispered. “Jisung, that’s a nice name!” Chan said. “How old are you Jisung?” Chan asked. “I’m four” Jisung whispered again. “Oh, you’re younger than both of us then! I’m 5 and Chan’s 7!” Changbin said. 

“Do you wanna be friends with us?” Chan asked. “Oh um, sure I guess” Jisung said. “Great!! Well see you again Jisung!” Chan said. “Let’s go before it gets too dark” Chan said. Changbin nodded and waved goodbye to Jisung before riding his scoter to his house. Jisung looked at them fondly before his mom came out to tell him to get back inside. 

It was the next day and Jisung decided to continue his chalk art. Chan and Changbin were walking together again, but with no scooters this time. “Oh hey look, there’s Jisung!” Changbin told Chan. “Oh you’re right!!” Chan said. They quickly walked over to the younger boy who was diligently working on his masterpiece. “Hey Jisung!” Changbin said. Jisung looked up and saw Chan and Changbin both looking at him. “Oh, hi” Jisung said. “Whatcha doin?” Chan asked. “Just drawing” Jisung said not looking up from his artwork. “Mind if we join you?” Chan asked again. Jisung looked up to the 2 of them before shaking his head and scooting over to make some space. Chan and Changbin sat down on the stairs and moments later, Jisung asked “are you guys thirsty?”. Chan and Changbin looked at each other before nodding yes. “Okay, I’ll bring some water. Wait right here please” Jisung said. “Okay” They both said. Jisung disappeared into the house while Chan and Changbin were working on their drawings. “What are you drawing?” Changbin asked. “A dinosaur snail monster” Chan replied. “What is that supposed to mean?” Changbin asked. “You won’t understand, I just made it up. See for yourself” Chan said while proudly showing off his work to Changbin. Changbin just nodded as he was rendered speechless on what Chan created. “What about you? What are you drawing?” Chan asked. “I’m drawing a pig” Changbin said. 

The door opened again and revealed Jisung with 3 water bottles and a woman which Chan and Changbin assume is his mom. They both bowed at her while she gave them a kind smile. “Hey! Thank you so much for playing with my Jisungie! Can I get your names?” The woman said. “I’m Chan and that’s Changbin” Chan said while Changbin waved. “Cute names. You see I was afraid Jisung wasn’t going to make any friends, but I guess I was wrong. Well be careful and be sure to go home before the sun sets” Jisung’s mom said while closing the front door again. “Here you go, I couldn’t really open them, so I hope you guys can” Jisung said while handing the 2 boys their water bottles. Chan eventually opened every bottle. “Well it’s been a fun day, but we should really head back. Thanks for letting us play with you Sungie” Chan said. “Sungie?” Jisung asked. “Oh oops, I guess that just kinda slipped out. I can stop calling you that if you want me to” Chan said sheepishly. “No, it’s okay, I like it” Jisung said looking down. “Okay great!! See you tomorrow Sungie!” Chan said. “Bye Sungie” Changbin said. Jisung waved goodbye and the 2 boys started heading off to their houses. Jisung finished the last bits of his masterpiece and went inside, all while thinking about the nickname Chan gave him. 

Yay first chapter done! I hope you guys enjoy it and I also hope you guys are doing well, and you guys are healthy!! Feel free to comment and I’ll see you guys next chapter, bye!! ♥️


	3. School is Starting (whoop whoop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! In this chapter, Chan is 9, Changbin is 7 and Jisung is 6. Enjoy reading!

It was quite a big school actually. It offered classes from Kindergarten to the last year of high school. Chan is in 3rd grade. Changbin was in 2nd grade meaning Jisung is starting 1st grade. (AN: did I do that math right? Whatever hopefully you guys know what I mean). Jisung was a new student and Chan and Changbin have been here since the school opened. “Okay class, we have a new student here today. Want to introduce yourself Jisung?” The teacher said. “H-hello, my name is Jisung, and I like drawing” Jisung said while bowing. “Well there aren’t a lot of empty seats, but at this time you’re gonna have to sit by yourself at the back, is that okay sweetie?” The teacher asked Jisung. 

Jisung just nodded and started moving towards the back. The teacher immediately started to teach about addition and subtraction, and Jisung gave her his attention. After around 30 minutes, it was a break time and they could use the restroom, eat snacks or stop by the water fountain. Jisung was getting a bit thirsty so he decided to go to the water fountain. It was a bit tall for him, but luckily there was a stool he could use. It was also break time for Chan and Changbin and they decided to just walk in the hallways to just stretch from sitting in a chair for so long. 

“Hey look, upperclassmen! Aren’t they so cool?” A girl from Jisung’s class said referring to Chan and Changbin. “Oh yeah! Isn’t the dude on the right in 3rd grade??” Another girl said. Jisung looked over to see what all the commotion was about. He was quite surprised to see Chan and Changbin because he didn’t know they also enrolled here, but he continued to drink his water. “So yeah, I definitely failed that math test, it was multiplication! It was super hard” Changbin complained. Chan just gave him an awkward smile. “I’m sure you did fine, don’t stress about it” He said. “Wait a minute, isn’t that Jisung?” Changbin asked Chan. “Oh yeah it is! I didn’t know he enrolled here!” Chan said. “Me neither! We should go say hi” Changbin said. The two boys started to walk towards Jisung, while Jisung was still getting his water. “Look, they’re walking over here!” The girl said to her friend. However, Chan and Changbin payed no mind to them and Changbin tapped Jisung on the shoulder. Jisung turned around and saw 2 smiling faces. “Jisung! I didn’t know you enrolled here!” Chan said. “Oh, I just enrolled today.” Jisung said. 

“Why didn’t you say hi to us earlier?” Chan asked. “Oh well, I didn’t really see you guys, sorry.” Jisung said. “It’s okay, I was just kidding. You didn’t have to say hi to us” Chan said. “You keep drinking water, do you not have a water bottle?” Changbin asked. Jisung just shook his head. “Oh, well I have an extra in my lunch box, do you want me to give it to you?” Changbin asked. This time Jisung nodded his head. “Okay, well break is almost over, so meet us during you’re lunch time and then I’ll give it to you” Changbin said.

“Thank you” Jisung said while giving them a smile. “Yeah, no problem!” Changbin said. “And if someone is bullying you, don’t be afraid to tell us, we’ll beat them up for you” Chan said while punching the air. Jisung let out a laugh before nodding his head. The bell started to ring indicating they had to go back to class. “Well it was nice meeting you again Sungie, but we’ll see you at lunch right?” Chan said. Jisung nodded again. “Great! Well bye Sungie” Chan said. “Bye Sungie” Changbin said after him. “Goodbye” Jisung said quietly before turning to go back to class. Chan and Changbin also said their individual goodbyes, and all Jisung had to do was wait for lunch to see them again. 

Another chapter completed! I’m sorry if this is a bit shorter compared to the first chapter, but I’ll hopefully make the next chapter longer. I hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to comment. Bye! ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For context, Chan is 16, Changbin just turned 15 and Jisung is 14

It’s now summer for the boys and everything seems to have changed over the few years. Jisung has gotten closer to both Chan and Changbin, and told them that he wants to become a rapper in his future. Chan and Changbin both looked at him for a few minutes but eventually said that they’d listen to his music if he does become one. What also changed was some of their physical appearances. Changbin got 2 piercings on his right ear. Chan got more muscular, and lost most of his baby fat, and Jisung.... he didn’t really change much, sure he got rid of most of his baby fat as well, but he still had his chubby cheeks that Chan and Changbin love to punch once in a while. They were all about to go into high school. Chan was going to be a junior, Changbin was going to be a sophomore, and Jisung was going to be a freshman (AN: did I do that right? I feel like I got it wrong lol). They were swinging on swings at a park near their neighborhood. It was pretty quiet, besides all the screaming from different children until Jisung decided to ask a question. “Hyungs” he started. They all looked at him and waited for him to continue. “Is it wrong to be gay?” Jisung asked quietly. They both looked at him in silence until Chan finally decided to speak up. “Well, no, love is love right? You can decide who you want to love and there should be nothing wrong with that.” He said. “Chan’s right. Who cares if you like boys or if you like girls but have a boy preference” Changbin said. “Are you gay Jisungie?” Chan asked. “I think I might be... I saw this really cute boy last year, and I wanted to get his number, but I was too scared to” Jisung said remembering to that time.

“Well then we’re not here to judge you, congrats on coming out Sungie” Chan said whilst hugging Jisung. Changbin also decided to hug him while mumbling congrats in his ear. Jisung broke out a small smile and obviously hugged him back. “So about this cute boy, what’s his name?” Changbin asked. “Elijah” Jisung said (AN: IDK WHERE ELIJAH CAME FROM LMAO). “Well let us know if this Elijah dude is being an ass and we won’t hesitate to jump him” Chan said. Jisung just laughed, but Chan was dead serious. “It’s getting kind of late, we should head home now.” Changbin said. They all agreed and got off the swings, shaking their legs that fell asleep. They headed off into their neighborhood talking about school which was about a week away. “So, your starting high school Sungie, how do you feel” Changbin asked while poking the younger boys side. “Stop it hyung” Jisung whined “But I wouldn’t think it would be that different from middle school right?”. “Oh ho ho, believe me, if you don’t appear mean, or scary you’re gonna get eaten alive, but it’s okay, we’ll protect you” Chan said while pinching Jisung’s cheek. “Yeah, why do you think I got these piercings” Changbin said while showing off his ear (AN: I’m not saying that if you have piercings you’re scary btw 😔). 

“You also have to be smart, but you already have that down, Mr. number 1 in middle school.” Chan said again. “You know what, I think I’m gonna go with being homeschooled.” Jisung joked. Changbin just scoffed and rolled his eyes. They eventually got Jisung to his house and said their farewells. Now Chan and Changbin were heading home. “I worry for Jisung” Changbin started. “Why?” Chan asked. “Well, it is high school, what if he gets eaten alive?!? Have you seen his facial features? They’re like a baby’s!” Changbin said. “Well, I’m sure Jisung can manage just fine on his own, and besides we did say we’ll be there for him if he needs it” Chan said. “Also, that Elijah person, what if he breaks Jisung’s heart?! You know how kids are these days!” Changbin exclaimed. “Stop sounding like a boomer” Chan scoffed. “And again, I did say we’d punch his face if he did, now relax for a bit” Chan said. Changbin took some deep breaths and eventually calmed down. They went their separate ways after around 5 minutes of walking, but spent the whole night talking to one another. 

After all, they do have to make these few days of summer last.

SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING LMAO. Okay but here’s an update, I just felt unmotivated and lazy to write a chapter. I hope you enjoy and hopefully I can write another one soon. Love you guys! 💕


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, i honestly don't know what age they should be, but just imagine Chan and Changbin as juniors and Jisung as a sophomore lmao sorry.

The trio's summer finally ended on a good note with them eating ice cream whilst looking at the setting sun. Jisung already got his supplies ready for the next day while Changbin and Chan teased him for being a nerd and saying that he only needs one pen and a notebook. Jisung obviously whined at being called a nerd but instantly forgot about it when he remembered he gets to see Elijah tomorrow. "Hey Sung, you listening?" Chan asked. "Huh oh, no, sorry..." Jisung said snapping out of his thoughts. "Damn, what has gotten into you? You've been really distracted these days" Changbin added. "Oh I swear it's nothing. I guess I'm just excited to see Elijah tomorrow" Jisung said. "Elijah huh" Changbin said with a disgusted face. Don't get them wrong, they know Jisung's life is not theirs, but that doesn't mean they can and cannot approve of the people Jisung likes since he's basically the trio's baby brother. "Yeah, what's wrong with Elijah?" Jisung asked tilting his head a bit to the side. "Nothing, it's just that we don't really trust him" Changbin mumbled. "Wha- You guys haven't even met him!" Jisung exclaimed. "Yeah but doesn't mean we still can't be worried about your love life" Chan said this time. "You guys are being ridiculous. I have to go now, see you guys tomorrow." Jisung scoffed. "Nice going Changbin" Chan said rolling his eyes. "Hey, I'm allowed to be worried about him. What if Elijah is the wrong dude for Sung to hang out with. Besides don't act like you're so innocent" Changbin said with venom lacing the last sentence. Chan just rolled his eyes and checked his phone when he suddenly got a notification. 

"Sorry for rolling my eyes at you" 

Chan just smiled lightly at this. For as long as they could remember, Jisung was always the one to apologize first even if it wasn't his fault.

"It's fine :)" Chan just replied while pocketing his phone.

"Shall we head back?" Chan asked Changbin. "Yeah, we start school, so we should get up early tomorrow" Changbin said gagging at the thought of going to school again. The two boys started to walk back in silence until Chan broke it saying "Do you think we should ask Jisung to introduce us to this Elijah guy tomorrow?". "He's probably just gonna whine and say we're gonna embarrass him" Changbin said rolling his eyes. "That's true" Chan sighed. "I guess we should just hope he isn't a part of the "Bad Boy" trope." Chan said rolling his eyes. "Let's not jinx it" Changbin said

They jinxed it.

It was early next morning, too early in Changbin's opinion, but Chan wanted to come over to Changbin's house so they could eat breakfast and get ready for school together. They were gonna ask Jisung to join them, but all Jisung could offer was walking to school with them. He also said to not be shocked by his appearance whatever that meant. Chan finished showering first and just put on a black sweatshirt with a plain white tee under it, black ripped jeans and a pair of white Adidas because he already gave up on his fashion in grade 8. Changbin finished showering a bit later and his outfit consisted of a black sweatshirt, a black tee with a simple design on it, black jeans, black shoes and a black bucket hat because unlike Chan, he wanted to at least have some fashion sense but not stick out like a sore thumb. They were just about to leave, but of course Chan had to tease Changbin about his outfit first. As he was teasing, the doorbell suddenly rang and when Changbin opened it, he was shocked to say the least. Jisung was standing there with a graphic tee, a pair of black denim shorts with fishnets underneath and black combat boots. The outfit was not what Changbin was shocked about, but rather the hair. "Jisung, your hair, what did you do to it" Changbin asked as he could hear Chan gasping at the background which he assumes is because he also saw Jisung's hair.

"I dyed it blue! Do you not like it?" Jisung asked. "No no no, I love it, but why did you make that decision so suddenly?" Changbin asked a bit scared of his response. "Oh, well I've been wanting to dye it blue for a while now but I guess I just decided to do it because you only live once right?" Jisung grinned. "Wait Sung, won't you be cold considering the fact you're wearing a short sleeve shirt with fishnets and it's literally like 40 degrees outside..." Chan said. "I'll be fine, now can we go, I don't want to be late" Jisung said. "Nerd" Changbin muttered. "Hey! Stop being mean" Jisung whined. Changbin just laughed and walked around Jisung while ruffling his freshly dyed hair. "Changbin get your ass back here and stop trying to look cool. This is your house and you need to make sure it's locked" Chan said while adjusting his backpack. Changbin rolled his eyes, made sure the door was locked and the trio was now on their way to school. Jisung would not lie, it was pretty cold, but he did not want to admit that to his hyungs because that would show them they were right, so he just decided to shiver and rub his arms for warmth. Changbin noticed Jisung's shivering, smirked, and said "Aww, is the baby cold". "I'm not a baby" Jisung complained. "You're the youngest in our group and when you're not talking, you're whining. I think you're a baby" Changbin bickered back. "I'm not a baby! CHAN HYUNG TELL CHANGBIN HYUNG I'M NOT A BABY" Jisung yelled to Chan who was in front of them. "Can you guys shush??" Chan said bringing his finger to his lips. 

However Changbin wasn't gonna let Jisung just freeze so he decided to sacrifice his hoodie to Jisung, they were the same size anyways, but the sweatshirt was still a bit big on Jisung due to Changbin's muscular body and Jisung's not so muscular body. After what seemed like hours of bickering, they finally arrived at school. "You know where your classes are right Sungie?" Chan asked. He didn't get a response back so he looked back at the duo, or what was left of the duo. When Chan looked back only Changbin remained and his focus was on something else. Chan looked to where Changbin was looking and saw Jisung with another dude who seemed older. "Is that-" Changbin started, but got interrupted by an excited Jisung hopping over. "Hyungs! I want you to meet Elijah! He's a senior that goes here!!" Jisung said. Changbin just smiled at Jisung while Chan noticed Elijah looking at Jisung's legs. Disgusted by his actions, Chan told Jisung that he needs to use the restroom and that they need to follow him just for safety. Jisung was confused but just allowed him to be dragged by Chan, but not without saying bye to Elijah first. "Yup, we totally jinxed it" Chan and Changbin thought. 

HEYYY IM BACK FROM THE DEAD. i hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and note i didnt bother to edit it so if some parts sound weird, thats why lmao. Goodbye!!


	6. Chapter 5??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual harassment/sexual assault
> 
> I also don’t mean to romanticize any of this. This is all based on my past and my trauma and I just wanted to project onto someone even if it’s in a fic. If you have also experienced the same thing, please reach out to a family member, a friend or even me. Please do not fight this alone and please do not think that what happened to you is your fault. Thank you for reading and please continue cautiously ^^

“Channie hyung can you slow down please? I know you have to pee but you can slow down a little” Jisung said as Chan practically dragged him away from Elijah. “Chan hyung, Chan hyung, CHAN HYUNG” Jisung practically shouted since Chan did not seem to hear him. The trio reached the destination of the bathroom and Jisung just stood there holding his wrists since Chan held them a bit too tight. “Finally” Jisung murmured. “Well aren’t you going to use the toilet?” Jisung asked confused why Chan wasn’t going to the bathroom when he said he was going to. “Oh right, if y’all could look away” Chan said. Jisung and Changbin respected his wishes and looked away. Changbin however noticed that Jisung was shifting uncomfortably quite a bit. “You alright?” Changbin asked. “I shouldn’t have worn this outfit, I feel uncomfortable” Jisung said. “School just started Jisung, I’m sorry but the only thing that we can really do is have you wait until the school day is over” Changbin said. “Fine but if people stare it’s going to be your fault.” Jisung said. “Don’t be a brat” Changbin said rolling his eyes. Jisung glared at Changbin after he said that. “Chan hyung can you hurry up, class is about to start soon” Jisung said. “You were saying?” Chan asked suddenly appearing next to Jisung. Jisung and Changbin visibly flinched by the sudden appearance but regained a calm composure after realizing it was just Chan. The bell rang and the three boys realized they were going to be late so they hurried off to class. Chan and Changbin went in one direction as they were older while Jisung went in the other direction. The trio just made it in time, caught their breaths, and settled down for their class. The bell rang once more indicating second period. Jisung was about to head over until he got stopped by a group of boys in his class. “So, do you just dress up like this everyday? What’s the occasion pretty boy?” One of the boys asked while the rest snickered. “Um, I just dressed like this because I felt like it. Now if you’ll excuse me” Jisung said while trying to move past them 

That didn’t work however 

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re not done talking yet” another boy said shoving Jisung back into the classroom. “I need to get to class” Jisung said eyes suddenly turning serious. “Do you think we care? We just want to talk. Possibly get some action you know” the last boy said cornering Jisung onto a desk with a hand sliding up the fishnets he was wearing. “I don’t care, please let me go” Jisung said. “What if we don’t want to?” A boy whispered in Jisung’s ear. Alarms started ringing in Jisung’s head as he realized the other 2 boys brought down the window blinds and locked the door. He was now stuck in a locked door with minimum light coming through. He wanted to scream but his voice was stuck in his throat. He wanted to fight back but he was far too weak. “Please please please don’t do this. I’ll do anything. Please anything but this.” Jisung said as the boy was now holding Jisung’s wrists and another boy trying to get his bottoms off. Out of the corner of his eye, Jisung saw the last boy filming. He was disgusted. That boy was filming his misery while laughing. Jisung kicked his legs only to be held down even more. He was helpless. He wanted Chan. He wanted Changbin. He didn’t want to lose his virginity, not like this. Jisung started crying, no, he started sobbing as he realized what was not happening. He felt a weird sensation in his bottom area and realized that it was too late. One boy was dicking him down. One boy was holding him down and the last boy was filming everything. Jisung should’ve known what he was wearing was a bad idea. He should’ve asked if his outfit was too flashy. Jisung thought everything leading up to this point was his fault. Jisung’s phone suddenly rang. It was Chan. He wanted to grab it and tell Chan to come to his classroom, or to send Changbin. But the boy filming already declined the call. Jisung was doomed, Chan probably thought that he was busy in class and didn’t want to pick up. Chan and Changbin weren’t in class, for they had lunch early in the morning. They were probably just checking up on Jisung but Jisung couldn’t tell them what was happening. 

“Infatuated with other guys huh?” The boy asked finally getting up. “Should’ve known you were just a slut.”. “If anything, this is all your fault. The way you act, the way you dress, your height, your body, the way you couldn’t decline. Don’t lie to me, I know you heavily enjoyed it like the slut you are. Oh and Han was it? This is all your fault and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” The boy said. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll make sure the video gets released and I’ll make sure to have everyone turn against you.” The boy said one last time before walking out the classroom like nothing happened. 

Jisung just crumpled to the ground in tears as he realized what had happened in the last 20 minutes. He got up only to fall down again. He wanted to call Chan or Changbin but realized what the boy had said. After 10 minutes Jisung got up and wanted to go home. He went to the nurses office and pretended he was sick which the nurse believed. He left the school without telling anyone and walked home for he did not have a car yet. He looked back at the situation and concluded that it was indeed all his fault. Not anyone else’s 

Han Jisung, the boy he deemed to be innocent, lost his virginity to a stranger because he was asking for it. 

Jisung ran into the shower to get the filth of his touches off of him but no matter how hard he scrubbed, he just could not get it off. He scrubbed and scrubbed and only stopped when he drew blood. His shower was not pleasant to say the least. He looked at the outfit he wore and decided to throw all of it in the trash. He ran into his closet to get out his favorite shirt and sweatshirt. They were both stolen from Chan and Changbin, but that’s what made it special to him. He decided to wear basketball shorts and just stood in the mirror looking at his body. He was far too skinny and no matter how much he ate, he will always be skinny for he was cursed with a fast metabolism. He had no muscle and had a flat stomach with no abs. If only he could be like his hyungs, that wouldn’t have happened to him. He needed to tell someone but at the same time he couldn’t. Jisung wanted to cry but he’s already cried so much to realize crying won’t solve anything. He just decided to go on his bed and lie down. He made a plan to tell Chan and Changbin preferably today or tomorrow. He also plans on going to school tomorrow but obviously avoid those boys that violated him even if he said no many times. 

Just as Jisung was about to call Chan back, he got a phone call but this time it was from Changbin. He picked up after hesitation, and he could hear Changbin’s soft voice. “Jisung where are you? Did you leave? Are you feeling alright?” Changbin asked. Jisung was about to voice his answer but once again his voice got stuck in his throat so he just hung up. Changbin was a bit appalled by this, and him and Chan decided to visit Jisung after school. Jisung couldn’t believe he did that. He wondered why he was such a coward. He decided to sooth the pain by taking a nap. 

That did not help his situation one bit.

Chan and Changbin were getting worried. “Where could have Jisung gone?” Chan asked. “I’m not sure. He didn’t look sick.” Changbin said. He then realized how Jisung said he was uncomfortable wearing his outfit. “Um Chan, Jisung told me he was uncomfortable wearing his outfit so maybe he went home to change?” Changbin guessed. “But he would’ve come back by now” Chan said. “Plus he did hang up on you.” Chan said. Changbin hummed in realization that whatever the reason was to Jisung going home was much deeper than just an outfit change. 

Yay new chapter. I hope this chapter didn’t trigger anyone too much. Also is this story too cliche? I feel like it is and if you also feel that way then please comment! I’m always looking for ways to improve my writing! I hope everyone has a nice day and everyone here is and always will be loved!! ❤️


End file.
